Miss Vampire 2010
by Maniac123
Summary: Francesca has just won a beauty pageant but now the Volturi are after her, they need a stunningly beautiful representive for the Vampire pageant coming up! Rosalie, Alice, Jane, Nessie, Tanya, Charlotte and many more vampires are competing in it!


"...and Miss World 2010 is..."

The cheering had stopped long ago, second and third place getters were history. Everyone wanted to know who got first. I watched the totally ripped, super sexy compare, Ryan, open the envelope. I could read on his face that he was as eager to find out who the winner was as the audience but he exaggerated the moment just to build the tension. I sighed in a "know it all" way and performed my signature moves in front of the pushy contestants beside me, I flipped my hair casually I checked my nails, I checked myself out in a reflecting surface and smiled contently.

Hell, they were jealous. I smiled sweetly at them and held my nose high in the air. From the look on their faces I could tell they felt about 2 inches high. Ha! They had been jealous of me since day 1! Anyway, back to business. Ryan opened the envelope and when he saw the name he smiled, I could already tell now that it was me. He had had a crush on me ever since I had walked in the doors. He would be ecstatic that I won! Still just to prove it was official he called out the name.

"Francesca Clarice."

I smiled smugly as that slutty, bitch Rebecca stomped her feet angrily and huffed as if someone was going to see her so upset and re-announce that she was the winner. I sniggered and flipped her the bird.

"Guess we should stick to a limited amount of foundation next time should we Becks." I teased, a sickly sweet smile plastered to my gorgeous face.

"Urghh, she shrieked wiping her fingers on her face.

Very soon her finger was smothered in a thick layer of foundation. I stared at it in disgust and mimicked barfing. Then I waved my fingers one last time at her and turned around in one swift movement. I brushed through the curtains and smiled a dazzling smile at the audience. I saw someone faint. Well come on, I was pretty hot.

I glanced down at my ankle length dress; it had a big slit that went right up to my upper thigh, showing off my sexy legs. My shoes matched the golden sash that Ryan had placed across my torso, winking cheekily at me. I bit my lip and giggled, brushing my golden hair out of my face, my blue eyes locking with his. I turned around to face the audience. My hair bounced around at my waist in perfect highlighted ringlets. I wore a deep pink dress which also was prepared in advance to match the bouquet the winner received that I had seen the florist arranging earlier.

The crown was placed delicately on my head by the critical judge; he was Miss World's, Simon Cowell. Somehow he had never said anything that wasn't a compliment to me... I smirked secretly to myself. Then, flashed my dazzling smile at the judge, making him go weak at the knees gingerly stroking the crown at the same time with the tips of my fingers. Then I spun on my heels and prepared myself for the catwalk that loomed ahead of me.

I wasn't scared however, I had been practising my walk on much higher stilettos than these one and the audience would love me what ever happened. I began to move confidently, smiling at Arietta, the Italian third place getter, with her sandy blonde hair and olive skin she deserved to come third. I then blew a kiss to Chatalia the second place getter. A gorgeous African girl with rich coffee coloured skin and equally gorgeous hair. It fell down to her shoulders as straight as corn silk.

I clutched my bouquet in my perfectly manicured hands and began to strut down the catwalk. I smiled in a sexy way for the cameras but every noun again I would smile heartily at the audience, showing my perfect teeth.

The prize-giving went smoothly and I was congratulated by so many people that I began to lose count after the first five minutes that I left the stage. I heard many murmurs fill my ears, such as, "she is so gorgeous," and "she totally deserved that," and "why don't I look like that," filled my ears, as sweet as music.

I signed a billion autographs and then wandered over to the compare.

"Hey gorgeous," I murmured in his ear.

He spun around and saw me checking him out, "Hey Chessie," I smiled lightly and he grinned grabbing my arm and whispering to me, "Let's get out of here, I'm headed for the most awesome party ever and I need a date." I rolled my eyes at him, knowing that the reason he was bringing me to the party wasn't because he 'needed a date' but he generally had a crush on me. A massive crush on me.

We headed outside to where a sleek black limousine was waiting, a chauffeur holing the door open; I slid inside, Ryan following. Ryan gave the chauffeur directions and we drove off. Ryan poured me a glass of champagne and I grinned, what a great way to start another night of hard-out partying.

We arrived at the party and when we walked in people started screaming and rushing up to me. I had changed out of my ankle length dress in the limo and was now wearing a black mini dress; it was sleeveless and reached only to my upper, upper thigh. An inch shorter and it would be considered a top.

My hair was loose but I had placed a cute black bow in it, just for fun. I wore glossy lip-gloss and fake eyelashes. Ryan had stared at me, goggle eyes and mumbled something like, "You look really sexy." I smiled back at him and gave him a quick peck on the lips. When I pulled away he grinned hugely and led me into the club, where I was now, people clambering all over me.

The party was awesome, I flirted heaps but if anyone got too hopeful I made it clear that I was with Ryan. I got so drunk, gulping down shot after shot hardly even knowing what I was drinking. It wasn't embarrassing though, everyone was either as drunk as me or worse.

I sung for them, I danced for them I partied for them. Things were amazing until suddenly a blonde girl burst in through the door. She had golden hair, a curvy body, a dark-grey mini-dress on and snowy, white skin, but what interested me most though was her golden eyes.

She was pretty, really pretty, prettier than me which was pretty difficult. The difference between us was distinct but it was there all the same. Her hair was a bit shinier, her legs were longer, her boobs were bigger, and her curves were more visible. All of the difference was small and discreet but since I spent so much time studying myself and others I could see it.

Ryan looked over at her warily, she was beautiful but obviously they thought that she was scary. I, on the other hand was never, ever intimidate by anyone so I strutted over to her as she walked to the dance floor and began to dance. Most people looked like idiots if they danced on their own but she looked better than all of the others dancing, swaying her hips in time to the beat.

I knew I looked remarkable however I danced so I began to dance a couple of meters away from her. Slowly I edged my way over to her. "Hey," I said smoothly, she raised a perfectly arched eyebrow and spun around. I must have looked really bewildered but I continued, "I'm Francesca Clarice." Slowly she rotated to face me.

"Rosalie Cullen," she muttered. I grinned at her and began to make small talk. After 5 minutes she was still just as reluctant as before so I asked her what her problem was. That broke her out of her trance and she glared at me icily.

"I guess," she began "it's because I prefer talking to people who aren't up themselves. I heard someone scoff and I turned around to see a humongous, muscular man with short, curly brown hair. I spun back around to face Rosalie; she looked really unimpressed and dragged the man over to her side. She began speaking to him quietly; all I really caught was that his name was Emmet and that the other Cullen's were outside the club.

I edged closer to Rosalie and Emmet, trying to hear well. Rosalie kept on talking, but quieter now, she obviously wasn't a dumb-ass blonde. I sighed dejectedly; I was an extremely curious person and was intrigued by these mysterious people.

All of a sudden the boy Emmet began to talk, "Wait Rose, are you saying that the Volturi need a contestant for the Vampire Pageant from their coven, they asked you and refused so now they're out finding another vampire. They have been searching for months and can't find anyone so now they're after you again."

"Emmet shut up," seethed Rosalie, "there are humans here." He looked down sheepishly, I frowned.

It was weird, they were acting like they weren't humans, and Emmet had mentioned in his out-burst that they were... Vampires. No ridiculous, it was most likely a dare or a bribe or something like that, there was no such thing as vampires. Or was I?

Gosh I must be losing it, a voice in my head told me that I never had it but I shook it off, me and my parents had joked like that all the time, not anymore though. Not after what happened that one night. I held back tears, letting my hair flop over my eyes, to hide the fact that they were watering.

Suddenly a man burst in through the door, his hair was bronze and he was super hot, "Her Eddie," yelled Emmet, Rosalie slapped him and muttered something about acting normal for once.

"What is it Edward," asked Rosalie.

"My Bella is becoming worried for Nessie, what if the Volturi take her, she's gorgeous and different from most vampires, the judges will take an interest to her and the Volturi know that, what if the Volturi take away our little girl?"

I picked up on what was going on pretty quickly, there's another pageant coming up, this man, Edward, had a daughter named Nessie and was worried that Nessie was going to enter the beauty pageant. What kind of father was he, beauty pageants rock!"

"As if they would want Nessie over Rose," Emmet jeered, Edward growled and Rosalie smiled smugly.

"Look that's not the problem, the Volturi are on their way, to this club, they know that we are here but most importantly they know that she is here." He pointed at me and I gasped, he didn't notice my shocked expression so he just carried on, "And they want her!"

**OMG! What's going to happen! The Volturi want Francesca to represent their coven, but wot happened to Heidi? Find out on the next chapter lol! Please review! Btw this story is just fun, there's not much serious about it, although it may seem like it in this chapter!**


End file.
